


Elisa the Nord X Herma Mora

by AR_Miller



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Come, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, Lactation, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Skyrim - Freeform, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Miller/pseuds/AR_Miller
Summary: A nord heads to reignite a passion with a certain tentacled Daedric Prince.Big shoutout to DevIsArt who created the OC nord. Please support them and their amazing art on on their patreon page: https://www.patreon.com/devlsArt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Elisa the Nord X Herma Mora

It had happened once before, and Elisa knew it was about to happen again. It was not logic that drove her feet through the snow, but rather emotion that gave her the drive to continue. The way forward was greatly obscured by the icy mist, but it was irrelevant, she knew the way.

The cold winds pierced her bare face. Even the thick leather armor could not keep her skin from feeling the torment. She squeezed her crimson hood tightly, concealing her blue eyes from the harshness of the mountain weather. Loose strands of her black hair blew carelessly in the breeze. She was chilled to the bone, but the hope of reaching her destination kept it bearable.

 _Elisa, you damn fool,_ she thought, _you were supposed to kill this beast. Why are you going back?_

The rocky path began to narrow as it weaved through the Drudac Mountains, just West of Dragon Bridge. The steep mountain inclines surrounded her on both sides, isolating her in the pale, empty whiteness known only to those who walk this path.

A path no one dared to walk.

It was supposed to be easy, the job was a simple hunt. Find the beast, kill the beast. But when she got there, when she was confronted with it, she faltered.

_It should not have talked._

_I should not have listened._

The path ahead grew narrower and more treacherous as the ground became cracked and uneven. One false step, and she was sure to sprain an ankle.

_But a skilled warrior always knows where they step. The land bows to her will, not the other way around._

The land bowed not to her will, but to the thousands of years of ice that have crept through this once usable route. Lucky for her, she was a Nord, and Nords, without exception, are as strong as they are stubborn. Even if the most adept philosopher in Skyrim would walk with Elisa and speak with the most elegant tongue, she would not listen. She only had one direction she wished to go...

...and that was forward.

The howling of the wind grew more intense the farther she went. Sharp blades of ice stabbed her eyebrows and her chin grew numb. These were sensations she has felt before the last time she took this path.

She was getting close.

_The kindness._

“ _Nord warrior, tell me your name.”_

“ _NO!”_

“ _You desire to kill me. I do wish to know the name of creature who wishes to slay me.”_

Elisa remembered its voice. It sounded as near to her now as it did when they were in the same room. She needed to hear it once again. That's what drove her to this desperate journey.

A large monolithic shadow loomed up ahead. It wasn't much farther now. Her resolve strengthened and she quickened her pace. The snow was piled above her knees, but she tore through the tundra, determined to enter the chamber where it was waiting.

Waiting for her.

“ _Well Elisa the Nord, since you have yet to kill me, I will let you know why I haven't done away with you like I have all the other fools that have entered my cavern. It's because of love, I'm afraid.”_

“ _What do you mean 'love'?”_

“ _I assume I mean it in the same way you Nords use it. Why are you trembling?”_

“ _It wasn't supposed to be like this...”_

“ _Don't be sad, Elisa. Let me help you...”_

These flashbacks came flooding back as she crossed the threshold to the cavern. The ice that had gathered on her clothing began to melt as the unnatural warmness radiated from within. Elisa removed her leather breastplate and dropped it on the smooth stone floor. Her long black hair flowed freely down to her upper back. Loose strands fell in front of her eyes. Stream rose from the puddle left by the melting ice. With the weight of the armor off her shoulders, she stretched her back muscles. The warm air relaxed her torso as it flowed through her thin, wool undershirt. The sleeves and the chest were a bit tight, but she was glad to be rid of the armor.

She walked a few paces in the pitch blackness until she faced a large pillar she came across in her previous visit. A torch was hung in a metal stand which she removed and lit with the flint she kept in her pocket. Though the brilliant flame illuminated much of what she could not see, the darkness swallowed the light before it could reveal the entirety of her surroundings.

The pillar she stood before came to life as hundreds of Daedric etchings danced with the shadows created by the torch. They were amazing to look at. Each meticulously sketched symbol and pictograph surely told a wonderful story, but Elisa had not the time nor the expertise of the Daedric language to bother deciphering the art.

Elisa unfastened her belt and dropped her leather pants to the ground. The warmth caressed her thighs like a soft blanket. She bent over and removed her boots and placed them beside her pants. The cool stone floor pricked at the soles of her feet.

She continued.

“ _What_ do _you want, Elisa?_

“ _I—I don't know anymore...”_

“ _That's not true. Are you frightened by me?”_

“ _No...”_

“ _If you don't want this, I will let you go. Do not think me as low as some common troll. Nothing is binding you here. Most of the hunters that have entered my chamber wasted no time swinging their little swords, trying in vain to strike me down. But you were the first to listen when I spoke. As soon as you saw that I was a creature with thoughts and feelings, you hesitated. You listened to me, a bastard descendent from Hermaeus Mora, and you showed empathy. You are not bound by any obligation to me. If you do not desire this as much as I, you are free to leave.”_

_She desired this more than anything._

Elisa felt sensations that night no other race in Tamriel could give her. She had spent many nights with men and women trying to feel something—anything—close to what Mora gave her. It was all in vain. She remembered the way she was enveloped by his tentacles. The weightlessness made her feel helpless. She was in his control. Mora's tentacles wrapped around every curve, every bump, every crevasse. Every pleasurable nerve, stimulated to their fullest potential.

It was exhilarating.

She was yearning for it as she entered the chamber.

At first, all she could see was the desolate void that has greeted her since she arrived in this place, but his presence permeated the space. Elisa ventured farther in until she saw the faint orange outlines of tentacles grouped up on the floor. She moved the torch upwards and saw a large eye staring back at her. It had a pale green retina with a pupil like to connected circle.

It was one of his eyes.

“Elisa, you have returned.” The deep voice boomed throughout the room. “The Nord warrior has come back to her Daedric prince lover. I almost expected your return to be sooner.” Mora sounded delighted, but his tone remained calm and collected.

“I—I wasn't sure what the best way to face you again would be...” Elisa struggled to find the proper words.

The eye danced curiously around. Elisa was having a hard time following it with her torch. “My dear Elisa, you appear to be trembling in a similar fashion as you were when we first met. Don't tell me you still don't trust me after all we did on your previous visit.”

“It's not that. It's just that I've been longing to see you ever since I departed, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about it,” she said. Her lips quivered with guilt.

“And why is that?”

“Because you're a...”

“Because I'm a what?”

“Because you're a monster!” These words felt like venom to her tongue, but she was compelled to say them.

A sudden shock of fright came over her and she cowered at what Mora might do. She felt light contact on her cheek and she flinched away. It returned, but this time Elisa could feel the gentleness of the touch. She placed her hand on Mora's tentacle and allowed it to stroke her.

“Your kind see me as a monster, but what monstrous things have I done?” he whispered. “Do you think you would ever come back to someone you thought to be a monster? If you did believe me to be a monster, you would have brought a weapon to defend yourself. Elisa, I know you're smarter than that.”

“I just feel so much shame. I mean, why couldn't I have fallen for another Nord, or someone that Skyrim feels is normal.” Elisa was forcing down the sobs.

_Nords do not cry. Nords face their problems like a dragon, ferocious and headstrong._

“I know not of how you mortal creatures work, but your people's emotions seem fuzzy and unpredictable. I am not bound to your physical realm, but I have learned a lot from my short time existing here. You are confused because you're facing an unknown. An unknown problem with an unknown outcome. You're not sure what drove you to return to my chambers, but whatever it was drove you mad.”

“Yes...”

“So what is it you want to do now, Elisa the Nord? Do you wish to spend another night here with me? I should reiterate you are free to leave the way you came, but I sense your longing is as strong as mine.”

Elisa's heart began to race. Finally, the words she's been craving to hear for the past week. Though consumed in darkness, she could sense Mora's tentacles shifting and slinking around her. All she had to do was say it.

She had said it once before.

“ _Yes.”_

“GOOD!” A brilliant white flash filled the room with illumination. Elisa gazed upon Hermaeus Mora in his full glory. A large mass of tentacles enveloped around his large eye. Several groups of smaller tentacles appeared around the walls of the chamber from black portals. The doors slammed shut behind her with a loud bang as more feelers filled the volume. She was overwhelmed and dropped the torch.

Two large tentacles wrapped around each of her arms and a third one coiled around her left leg, cupping her rear and lifting her in the air. She was pulled toward the eye. Hundreds of smaller eyes peeped out from the gaps between the other tentacles of the main body. They leered lustfully around her.

“Unlike last time, this will be more premeditated,” the Daedric prince said, pulsing the tentacles. “I want to take the time to explore every atom of your being. I want you to share in the immense pleasure we princes feel when we mate with creatures of flesh.”

A thin layer of ooze secreted from the tentacles. The feeler around her backside started to vibrate as it moved up and down, stimulating her. The more ooze that came out, the more lubricated the tentacles were. The warm liquid seeped into her pants and ran down her leg. Waves of pleasure erupted as the tentacle picked up speed. She tried to move her hands, tried to wiggle her ankles free, but the constriction made it impossible to move.

Impossible to escape.

Finally, it all became to much to bear and she convulsed in an intense orgasm. Her binds restricted her convulsions, but that only made it more exciting. The stroking slowed, and she had a chance to catch her breath. The echoes of her pounding heart filled her eardrums.

Elisa was still panting when Mora repositioned her in a vertical position, holding her arms at an angle to her sides, and spreading her legs apart. Two smaller tentacles found their way around her bosoms and played with her nipples. They immediately hardened.

“I bet that felt good, Elisa. Do you want me to continue?”

She blushed with embarrassment. Of course she wanted him to continue. She never wanted this to stop.

Elisa nodded.

“All right, but I'm afraid I can no longer be so gentle. I think it's time I get a little ROUGH!”

Two tentacles gripped the middle of her shirt and yanked it apart, ripping the fabric like paper, revealing her naked torso. Elisa closed her eyes as her breasts toppled over. After finishing off the shirt and tossing it away, Mora took two of his largest tentacles and felt the slope of her abs. Her stomach trembled at the touch. The tentacles then snaked their way down the front of her pants and out the back, filling the space between her thighs.

Once again the vibrations started as the tentacles pumped front and back, rubbing directly on the clitoris and the cleft of her butt. Still more ooze poured out and the extra lubrication made the feelers flow smoothly. The vibrating grew more intense and the pumping crescendoed violently. More tentacles joined in rubbing her back muscles and fondling her breasts. She felt her whole body stimulated until once more she sensed another climax.

Her spine arched forward and she let out a pleasurable moan as another orgasm shot through her body. She hunched over after the sensual sensations left. Her lungs were weak. A small amount of drool crept down the corner of her mouth. Sweat was dripping from every pore. Short bursts of convulsions shook her as the aftershock overtook her.

After she settled, Mora removed her pants, exposing her full self to the Daedric prince. Taking a hold of each her her supple limbs, she was lifted up into the air. Her arms spread like an angel. Her legs were spread further apart, giving Mora a better view.

“I think you are truly ready, my Nord warrior.”

Elisa quivered as a small tentacle slid up her leg, along her thigh, and finally to the edge of her vagina. At first, it seemed contempt to play with her. It flicked eagerly, causing her to tremble with each flicker. But little by little it started to enter until eventually she was fully penetrated. She was breathing heavily as it slowly entered and exited her body. As it began to pick up its rhythm, Elisa started to gyrate her hips in time with the thrusts. The faster it went, the deeper insider her it was.

“Oh—oh Talos!”

Elisa compressed her entire body as the tentacle suddenly ceased movement deep inside. It grew thicker until it shot out a hot slime into her, causing her to orgasm in unison. Her muscles continued to compress as more and more liquid was shot inside of her. After it was over, she relaxed and let the thick goo flow out of her.

She almost expected Mora to put her down and send her on her way. As she lay suspended, fully satisfied, she wondered what would come next. That is what everyone else in Skyrim would have done after having their way with her.

But as more tentacles wrapped around her, she knew that would not be the case.

Two thick tentacles coiled around the entirety of her legs all the way up to her buttocks. Her arms were lifted above her head and forced over her head. She was placed up against the main body of Mora, just above his main eye. Hundreds of tiny pupils gathered around, gazing up and down her tangled up body. She could feel the swarm of tentacles massaging her back. Several of them peaked around the sides of her, twitching with anticipation.

“I've held off for as long as I can, Elisa, but I can no longer control my urges.”

Elisa looked down and saw Mora looking desperately back up. He had no face but she knew that he was about to let loose.

Suddenly, something thick and juicy thrust itself into her vagina. She bent outward and tried to scream, but another large tentacle went into her mouth and begun to stroke the insides of her throat. The tentacle tasted oddly sweet. The coils around her limbs tightened, limiting her movement more than before. Two tentacles twirled around her breasts and squeezed as hard as they could, forcing out a thin stream of lactation. The milk melted with the sweat. Her armpits were being played with, tickling her armpit hair. Each tentacle pulsated in unison with the thrusting, becoming taut before relaxing. This rhythmic dance gave Elisa so much pleasure that she lost her grasp on reality.

The thrusting stopped she felt another load of hot liquid filling her up. Her eyes widened as another orgasm forced its way through her system. Once it removed itself, she could see the dark green goo shooting out. The tentacle withered away as if it was fully drained.

Another one, even bigger than the last, mischievously replaced and penetrated her with the same conviction. She cocked her hips back, trying to handle the size. Eventually, she relaxed enough and began to move her hips with the hard thrusts.

Elisa felt a presence parting through her butt cheeks. She clenched, fighting it back, but it pushed through. She tried to fight it as hard as she could, not knowing what would happen if something were to enter in there. The more it played with her, however, the more she knew she wanted to accept it. A warm surge of slick ooze filled her cheeks just before it pushed through. Breath escaped her lungs as this new sensation both confused and aroused her. There was pain at first, but after a few strokes, she began to feel an immense amount of pleasure that only added to the whole experience.

Both tentacles thrusted inward simultaneously, causing sharp shocks of hedonistic joy. Her eyes rolled back. She made moans and groans only heard from the most wild of beasts. More tentacles wrapped around her head as she drowned in the erotic aroma of sweat and slime flowing down her stomach.

_Faster._

Time quickened as the tentacles fastened their pace. Her lower body was numb with the onslaught of stimulation from the double penetration. Her breasts hurt so good. Orgasm after orgasm shook her to the core. Just when she thought it couldn't get better, one of the tentacles slid down her convulsing stomach and played with her clitoris. At last, every single nerve was shooting pure sexual adrenaline into her bloodstream.

Finally, just at the breaking point, the tentacles froze, swelled up, and all shot their load at the same time. Her womb filled to capacity and bulged out her bellybutton. Her intestines were bursting with more than they could handle. She swallowed as fast as she could, but as soon as the tentacle exited, she spat out what she couldn't ingest. Her hip shot upward with the biggest climax she had ever experienced. The grip around her slacked, and she was finally able to relax. Her body was covered with the hot green slime which dripped from every muscle. When she was unplugged, a large amount of goo came rushing out, causing her to have one final orgasm before passing out.

Hermaeus Mora laid her down on a bed of soft tentacles and watched her drift soundly to sleep.

“Goodnight, Elisa my Nord warrior.

“Elisa, my love.”

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction so please feel free to comment/criticize to help me get better at this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
